Merindukannya
by reynyah
Summary: Curhat singkat seorang Kagamine Rin ketika seseorang yang dia sayangi tidak muncul selama satu hari. Dia sadar dia sudah... jatuh. / Karena kisah cinta sederhana tidak butuh jutaan kata. / My first Angst fic, maybe? Warning: terlalu pentudedek. RnR? :3


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi keinginan pribadi Rey~**

**Sekaligus curcol juga, berhubung Rey ingin berbagi 'kesedihan' Rey beberapa jam terakhir ini XD maafkan Rey atas 'kegilaan' dan 'kesedihan' ini sehingga para pembaca harus ketularan, ya XD**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Merindukannya**

A Rin story

by reynyah

* * *

Seperti biasa saja, aku berjalan menyusuri koridor demi koridor sekolah, menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, kembali melintasi koridor yang baru saja dipel oleh petugas kebersihan, lalu masuk ke dalam kelasku yang letaknya tepat di samping tangga. Aku membuka pintu lalu menekan saklar lampu, bermaksud menyalakannya. Setelah memastikan lampu kelas menyala, aku berjalan menuju meja dan kursiku, tempatku duduk sehari-hari. Aku meletakkan tas pun jaketku di sana lalu duduk, diam.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku ingat kalau aku membawa novelku yang memang ingin kuselesaikan hari ini. Aku membuka tasku, mengambil novelku di dalamnya, lalu mulai membaca. Membaca dalam diam, tentunya. Hanya ditemani semilir angin yang jarang sekali lewat di kelasku. Hanya ditemani oleh langkah-langkah kaki murid-murid yang berdatangan di lantai pertama. Hanya ditemani oleh cahaya lampu kelas yang cukup membuat tulisan pada kertas-kertas novelku terbaca jelas.

Empat puluh lima menit sudah berlalu sejak kedatanganku.

Aku melirik jam dinding, lima belas menit menjelang bel masuk.

Dan kelasku masih kosong layaknya kota mati.

Selain benda-benda mati yang menemaniku, aku bersyukur masih ada makhluk hidup yang bertanya padaku, mengobrol padaku, tertawa bersamaku, meski sosoknya tidak ada di hadapanku.

Walau begitu, aku tetap merasa sepi.

Biasanya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, aku akan menghabiskan waktu di kelas sebelahku. Aku tidak akan berada di kelasku jika aku merasa tidak perlu. Aku akan ada di kelas lain, duduk di sebelah_nya_, hanya mengobrol tidak jelas sambil menatapi_nya_, menatapi pekerjaan_nya_, memerhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan_nya_ terhadap benda-benda mati di hadapannya. Membiarkan kata "kenapa" melintas berulang-ulang dalam benakku.

Ya, _dia_ adalah orang yang aku cintai.

Dan hari ini, dia tidak ada.

Alasan sederhana nan klise. Dia pergi, bersama keluarganya. Dia tidak tahu kalau hari ini hari sekolah dan tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah, tentu saja. Dia bilang hari ini adalah saatnya berlibur.

Apa yang harus aku katakan? Itu haknya untuk berlibur.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku berusaha tersenyum. Dia tidak tahu dan aku berharap dia tidak pernah tahu. Malam itu, di balik selimutku dan ditutupi gelak tawa keluargaku, aku menangis pelan. Kubiarkan air mata membentuk sungai di wajahku malam itu.

* * *

Pelajaran hari ini akhirnya dimulai.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas, menuju kelas biologi. Begini, sekolahku menggunakan sistem _moving_ _class_, jadi aku tidak tinggal di kelasku terus menerus. Pagi ini, aku harus pergi ke kelas lain dan aku **harus** melewati kelas_nya_. Aku menghela napas, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan pintu kelasnya. Tidak, aku tidak mau larut. Sudah cukup aku merasa kesal tadi malam dan aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi pagi ini, terutama di sekolah.

Pelajaran pertama. Aku cukup menikmatinya dan dapat melupakan kesedihanku sejenak.

Berikutnya aku harus melewati kelasnya lagi, menuju kelasku. Lagi-lagi aku harus menahan agar mataku tidak menatap ke sana, tidak menatap mejanya yang kosong, tidak menatap kelasnya tanpa kehadirannya.

Aku... terlalu merindukannya.

Bukannya menghindari kelasnya, aku justru mendatanginya. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan temanku di sana. Lalu apa yang kudapatkan? Rasa nyeri karena tahu dia tidak ada di sana. Rasa sakit karena tahu aku berharap terlalu tinggi.

Ya, aku berharap terlalu tinggi padahal aku tahu harapanku mustahil terjadi.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas menuju kelas matematika. Lagi-lagi aku harus melewati kelasnya yang notabene tidak ingin aku lewati. Hari ini, aku harus melewati kelasnya selama tiga atau empat kali, dan aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Tidak, hari ini bukan hari-hari sekolah seperti biasa. Hari ini, aku tidak dapat melihat sosoknya ketika aku mencuri pandang ke kelas itu. Hari ini, aku tidak dapat melihat senyumnya kala aku menemukan teman-teman sekelasnya sedang berjalan menuju kelas lain. Hari ini, aku tidak dapat mendengar tawanya saat aku masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Hari ini, rasanya aku mati rasa.

Perasaan sakitku yang terakhir ialah ketika melihat segerombol siswa—teman sekelasnya—sedang berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan denganku. Aku tahu dia tidak ada di dalam gerombolan itu, aku tahu.

Tapi _Kami-sama_, apa aku tidak boleh berharap satu kali saja? Apa aku tidak boleh berharap kalau ia muncul di sana, melambai kepadaku, lalu tersenyum kepadaku? Apa aku tidak boleh memintanya untuk tetap tinggal meski aku tahu dia punya urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan? Apa aku tidak boleh melarangnya pergi? Apa aku tidak boleh bersikap sedikit egois? Apa aku tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal itu?

Aku. Tidak. Boleh.

Kini aku sadar.

Aku sudah _jatuh_ terlalu dalam.

Aku... amat sangat merindukannya.

Ya, merindukannya.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Aah, sekian fic dari Rey. Gimana? Geje kah? Bagus kah? Jelek kah? Kependekan kah? Aneh kah? Enak dibaca kah?

Silakan tulis semua yang kalian ingin ucapkan pada Rey di kolom _review_ yang ada di bawah tulisan Rey ini. Rey harap, semoga kalian menikmati bacaan ini, ya :)


End file.
